Katana World
"Katana World" (カタナ Katana Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight, themed after Japanese cultural aspects such as Ninjas. Katana World's card frame features elements from japanese culture such as katana and kunai. Playstyle Katana World's major focus can be divided between its 2 main attributes, Ninjas and Skull Warriors. The Ninjas primarily focus on predicting the opponent's moves, preparing various Counters to control the flow of the fight in their favor. They do so by using abilities to increase the player's hand, restricting the opponent's moves, setting other cards face-down in their soul to later activate them, etc. The Skull Warriors mainly focus on quickly damaging the opponent at the cost of destroying themselves at the end of the turn. They can make up for the lost monsters by drawing cards, destroying opponent monsters, and "resurrecting" their monsters from the drop zone. Associated Characters *Jin Magatsu (Anime) *Shusui Kanahebi (Anime) *Zanya Kisaragi (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Katana World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (39 cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (12 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (22 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (28 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (5 cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (3 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (4 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (8 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught (20 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) Archetypes *Byakuya *Elite Sword *Lethal Formation *Secret Sword (Archetype) *Tsukikage Attributes *Absolute Sword *Body Blow *Darkness *Defense *Demon Way *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Hundred Demons *Japanese Blade *Ninja *Ninja Arts *Secret Sword *Skull Warrior *Summon *Terrain *Warrior *Water *Weapon *Wind *Wizard List of Katana World cards Flags *Katana World (card) Items *Elite Sword, Dojigiri *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Oodenta *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Slash Sword, Murasame * Water-summoning Longsword, Mizuryu *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Spells *Art of Body Replacement *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Art of Heat Haze *Art of Item Blasting * Blade Technique, Zanteisettetsuu *Ceremony of Exorcism *Clear Serenity *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Fool's Festival *Demon Way, Geppakugiri * Demon Way, Hazy Smokestorm *Demon Way, Jugonrensa *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Demon Way, Noroihikagami *Demon Way, Oborogenbu *Demon Way, Sakurafubuki *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Demonic Way of Hundred Demons, Akishoki *Earth Streak, Disturbed Gravel *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge * Fire-style, Armor of Flames *Hidden Secret Sword, "Cloud Billow" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonoimi *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Ninja Arts, Half-kill *Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique *Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Return to the Underworld *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Shinobi Scrolls *Shooting Cross Knives, Right-hand *Spinning Windmill Knives, Back-hand *Striking with the Back of My Sword! *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen *Thunder Release, Art of Power Storage *Water Ploy, Kyokusuinoen *Water Technique, Minawagakushi *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame Impacts *Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation *Art of the Sword Beast, Five Sword Formation *Demon Way, Karakurenai *Demon Way, Ukishizumi Ikusabune *Ninja Arts, Art of Bursting Machine Gun *Secret Sword, Comet *Secret Sword, Glittering Star *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Secret Sword, Moon Fang *Secret Sword, Morning Star *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Secret Sword, Star Crusher *Secret Sword, Starlight *Super Lethal Formation Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune *First Omni Beast Messenger, Goishi Goma *Rampage, Chizomegumo *Tsukikage, Sirius Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Aftermath, Gagaku *Agent Ninja, Mamiya *Air-splitting Ninja, Meteor *Armed Priest Soldier, Benkei *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Byakuya "White Yasha Origin" *Composed, Kageitachi *Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou *Demon Kid, Hiunmaru *Demon-slashing Blade Beast, Dojigiri Yasutsuna *Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Electro Ninja, Electric Teru *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen * Genin Mikazuki Maru *Godspeed, Sunatsubame *Heresy Shattering Sword Beast, Juzumaru *Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu *Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku *Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Lock Ninja, Setsui *Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru *Moss Wall, Fudogame *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya *Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya "SD" *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage "SD" *Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi *Red Immortal, Orangutan *Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu * Snake Princess, Setsuna *Sniping Ninja, Yoichi *Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu *Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo *Steel Head, Helmet Bear *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab *Strength Summoner, Kotenso *Treachery, Jakikarasu *Tsukikage "Black Yasha Origin" *Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode *Undefeatable, Setsujishi Size 2 *Agent Ninja, Linzo *Almighty, Dokakusai *Bandit Ninja, Goemon *Beast of Beautiful Sword Technique, Crescent Sokon *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Breakthrough Ninja, Rasenmaru *Cat Shadow, Aoihime *Cyber Onmyoji, Seimei *Defiant, Sabifukuro *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma *Elusive Phantom, Kirimogura *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi *Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu * Gale Inferno, Heaven Peacock *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Lethal Sword Ninja, Zantetsu *Massive Ivory Hermit *Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Outlander, Bokunryu * Patrol Ninja, Shokai *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo *Repair Ninja, Zenha *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Sword Beast of Delusion, Kunitsuna Onimaru *Tempest, Garo-oh *Thunderclap, Goraiko *Wandering Ninja, Tobikato *White Dragon Hermit, Nanase *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi *Yumi Ninja, Suiha Size 3 * Blade Beast of Decapitation, Oodenta *Evil Sins, Shumokuzame *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun *Martial Artist, Osumi *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Revelation Tactitian, Kagan Dragon *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield *Wanderer, the Gold Impact Monsters Size 1 *Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" Size 2 *Gojinmaru "Ghoul Deity Arts, Dance of Yashagami!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Chaotic Nano Art of Body Duplication!" Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, “Akuten Haba”